


Sinister Whispers

by daliha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Political Harry Potter, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliha/pseuds/daliha
Summary: The inner workings of the Ministry of Magic slowly crumble all starting with the murder of the called "Champion for Creature Equality." To propose a change, to start a spark always causes sinister whispers.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, OC/George Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Sinister Whispers

_There was time where wands weren’t the norm, witches and wizards instead used their hands, magic was harder to master then. One had to have control, grace, be of a strong mind to master even the simplest of spells. Over the years this practice dwindled, becoming practically non existing._

_Wizards and magical beings would separate._

_Laws would ensure that Goblins, Werewolves, Vampires, be considered subhuman, to no rights to magic the way humans could access._

_Wands would now be used to control magic, wizards and witches alike led to believe this to be the only way to have full access to magic._

_Only a few continued the practices in secrets, fearing repercussions of those seeking to use the knowledge for wrongdoing,_

_A meeting of the Board of Governors, January 1990_

“It should be a part of the curriculum” said a large man with short dark hair, his eyes traveled along the table of witches and wizards. “Everyone at this table understands that magic can be done without a wand.”

“Egil, as far as we know only the most advanced of wizards are the only ones capable of such magic” countered a man with platinum blonde hair, his sentence met with a few nods and whispers.

“Lucius” said Egil putting lacing his hands together and laying his chin on it. “What if I were to prove you wrong?” He looked down the table where he was met with disapproving looks. “This would end the need for wands, we know how expensive these can be, and the repairs-”

“Rowle…I mean Egil” piped up an elderly woman the wrinkles on her face deepening with each word. “I am inclined to agree with Mr. Malfoy, this proposition would only hinder this generations education. It wouldn’t serve a purpose.”

“Well Mrs. Nott, it may seem as a hinderance in the moment-”

“Let’s put it to a vote then?” her voice dripping with a sweet poison Egil only knew too well. He gave her a curt nod.

Out of the twelve Governor only he voted to teach wandless magic.

It was then decided, by Mr. Malfoy and the rest, Egil Rowle was too radical to be on a board such as theirs.

Once his family found out they disowned Egil and his children. Henry and Katherine.

His brother on the other hand replaced him on the Board of Governors.

_Winter 1993_

The fireplace crackled lighting up the dim common room. On a red couch sat Katherine a book on her lap whilst she held her wand practicing its movements. Her movements were fluid, graceful.

“If all you’re going to do is stare at her George-“ Fred smirked as his twin smacked his arm. “You know she’ll probably be Prefect” added Fred. George gave a small nod in response, thinking of a few days back.

“It’s best to keep her on our side, or as neutral to our presence as possible” said George turning back to the stack of papers before him. It was more calculations he and Fred were doing for their business.

He turned once more to take a quick glance; her dark curls were up in a bun as she bit the corner of her mouth. Katherine was the only person in George’s years that turned a blind eye to their hijinks. She was known to have her nose stuck in a book, usually silent she was a stark contrast to her brother a year above their own Henry, a brash Hufflepuff almost as popular as Fred and George.

Henry like Katherine had dark curly hair, and a small straight nose. Her dark eyes weren’t as telling as Henry’s, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He was known for his business in the brewing of potions and selling answer keys to test, the twins and Henry gave each other their space. There were enough students to go around.

“Even if she is Prefect, Percy is going to be Head Boy” said George laying his chin on his hand bored. His quill did the calculations on its own.

“We can handle Perce”

“Of course.”

Fred mostly likely had noticed his brother’s infatuation with Katherine, but George was grateful Fred said nothing. It wasn’t anything new, she made a joke two years ago, George laughed, and since then she had caught his attention.

Simple as that.

*.*.*.*

Christmas 1994

*.*.*.*

Katherine picked her bag up as the train stopped, it was full this year. Since the escape of Sirius Black, the Wizarding World was on high alert, even her father who usually kept a level head begged for them to come home.

“What do you think Dad has up his ass?” asked Henry as he walked beside Katherine dragging his trunk and then taking hers from her grasp.

“Sirius Black, it has everyone with a stick up their ass” she said taking a glance at Henry. “Tell me you weren’t drinking on the train?”

“I had a bet with a few seventh years” he answered smirking, then in a panicked tone asked “do I smell?”

“No but you look like shit” she answered back with a smile as they approached their father who engulfed with a hug.

“Is mum going to be home?”

“Not this year, she’s on a radio tour”

Henry rolled his eyes shrugging off his father’s hug, Katherine pursed her lips as she saw the pained look on her father’s face.

“Dad…”

“It’s alright Katherine, let’s get home. I have dinner.”

She walked beside her father; the tall lanky man suddenly looked defeated as he watched his son in front of him. His involvement in politics was taking it toll on him, it left a bitter taste in Katherine’s mouth.

Once in the comfort of their own home, they unpacked. Katherine’s room was untidy. Notes all over the place, books upon books lopsided on top of another. She threw her trunk in the only clean corner she found. After changing she walked down the steps of their small home only to hear Henry shouting.

“What the hell Dad?! You said you were turning down Fudge’s offer!”

“Henry, it’s work, and I can do good in the Department of Magical Creatures-”

“All you’ve ever cared about are your radical politics!”

Katherine walked into the kitchen to see Henry holding a letter with a wax seal that could only belong to the Ministry of Magic. Her father stood against the sink with a clenched jaw, and a pained look. “It’s why mom refuses to be around us!” Henry continued to berate now pointing his finger at his father.

“Henry, shut up!” shouted Katherine catching their attention. “It’s not radical! You yourself have seen that Dad’s theories are possible, and real!”

“Really Kat?” he said disappointed “you care more-”

“I care that the world could be better, and if we can do something we should!”  
  


Their father pushed himself off the sink.

Henry glared at Katherine. She glared back.

“Enough!” said their father firmly, Henry spun around with letter in hand.

“NO!” A deafening BOOM! followed with the explosion of glass and silverware right after.

Katherine ducked, their father skillfully stopped the silverware from hitting him using his hand. With a twist of his fingers the silverware dropped.

“You don’t’ believe in what I’ve taught you” he whispered darkly. “Yet you dare use it against me.”

Katherine lifted her head up as Henry walked past their father to the backdoor of their home.

“You walk out Henry and I don’t want to see you again”

“Then good riddance” answered Henry matching his father’s dark tone.

“Henry!” she shouted standing only to hear the slamming of the door. She turned to her father who looked as if had just aged ten years, his shoulders begun to shake as he looked to the floor.

“Dad?”

There was a loud sob and she stood still, her hand slipped into her pocket. She had her wand. “Henry couldn’t be far” she thought walking towards the door. “I’ll get Henry” she said walking towards the door. Her father grabbed her arm and gave her squeeze.

“Go, I’ll clean up”

She nodded and walked out. Henry was sixteen, in seven months he’d be seventeen. If she left him to his own devices, he’d probably seek out their uncle.

Contrary to their father, Thorfinn was well off he’d never struggled. Between the old money left behind by generations of wealth he dealt in rare artifacts.

“Lumos!” Lighting up the tip of her wand she walked the path that led to the center of the small town. Knowing Henry he probably went to see Oliver Wood, their neighbor. Henry would need to vent.

Katherine quickened her pace realizing she left the house without a cloak as the cold wind began to burn her nose. “Henry! Henry!” she called as she saw a tall figure up ahead on the road. The figure was hunched over something.

“Henry!” she ran hurling a jinx at the figure that stood up, it sent it hurling back. On the snow laid Henry his hand holding his shoulder. Blood covered his face as he scooted back, the figure stood up. A pale man, with bloodshot eyes, blood dripping from the sides of his mouth.

“Katherine, go back! They’re going to kill Dad!” he shouted standing up with his bloody hand he grabbed his wand from his pocket.

Katherine froze, her brother took a defensive stance, the same one their father taught them. The one that won Henry a trophy before Hogwarts had decide to shut down the dueling club. “GO!” he shouted the desperation evident in his voice, Katherine turned her back on her brother running up the path towards their home.

She knew the dark path by heart, her eyes looking out for any damage to their home, the light from the kitchen remained on.

Then a flash of red.

“DAD!” she shouted, she blasted the door open. Her father wrestled with a man similar to the one she found with Henry, behind him a cloaked figured held up their wand.

Her father pushed the man off quick enough to jump towards his daughter. “RUN!” he cried as he narrowly avoided a blast of green light.

Her father pulled her outside, it was only then she could see the fear in her father’s eyes. He blasted a soft blue light into the sky. “I’ve alerted the authorities” he shouted; Katherine held her wand towards the cloaked figure, she could hear the small quiver in her father’s voice.

“Ever thought some of us don’t want to be in the same place as wizards” snarled the pale man. “Trying to make up for something?”

He bared his fangs.

“Is Henry ok?” he whispered, glancing over at Katherine. She nodded.

“I reckon that’s your daughter” said the clocked figure revealing his face, he had a large face and a dark beard to match. His face was badly scarred, the man lifted his wand Katherine watched his movement, his hand went up, down and slightly to the side.

It cracked; Katherine’s father embraced her. Her face buried into his shoulder; she dropped her wand as his weight sent her crashing into the snow.

“D-dad?” she whispered looking up, his mouth full of blood as he looked down at her. The color drained from his face, he opened his mouth say something only to close it again. Around them they could hear the sound apparating wizards arriving at the scene. Katherine pushed her father to the side laying him on the snow.

She put a hand on the side of his face. “DAD! DADDY!”

He his hand placing it on top of hers. “Love…you…both.” With each word he struggled.

“I love you too” she said her throat now dry. Katherine wiped the side of his face with hand.

“DAD! KAT!” she could Henry at a distance, and as if it was their father was waiting for his breathing slowed down until it stopped when Henry was heard sobbing beside his sister.

She sat still his hand still on top of hers, now cold.

In the hours that followed Katherine was silent, refusing to speak to Aurors. To her mother, even to Henry who only kept saying he was sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will be updated as the fic is updated. It will be updated on the 15 and 30th of every month. In February's case it will be 15 and 2 of March.


End file.
